ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Naruto, Tales of Zestiria, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, Blue Exorcist and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in 2025. It is also rated T. Takes place after Assassin's Journey. Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors or voice actors I don't like. 3 Voice Actors from Ocean Group (Vancouver), were accepted. Acts of Order *Josh Grelle, Stephanie Nadolny (young): Pegasus Kouga *Maile Flanagan: Naruto Uzumaki *Robbie Daymond, Erica Mendez (young): Sorey *Todd Haberkorn, Luci Christian (young): Natsu Dragneel *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch, Mona Marshall (young): Ichigo Kurosaki *Bryce Papenbrook, Wendee Lee (young): Rin Okumura *Lindsay Seidel: Nagisa Shiota The Alliance *Cristina Vee: Aquila Yuna *Stephanie Sheh: Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Kuro, Aria *Caitlin Glass: Rose *Cherami Leigh: Lucy Heartfilia, Kumi *Tia Ballard: Happy *Luci Christian: Nami *Micah Solusod: Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho *Christine Marie Cabanos: Shiemi Moriyama *Cassandra Lee Morris: Nee, Hinata Okano *Monica Rial: Kaede Kayano/Akari Yukimura *Laura Bailey: Blue, Monkey D. Aika *Roger Craig Smith: Lionet Souma *Matthew Mercer: Wolf Haruto *Ben Diskin: Orion Eden, Sai *Erica Mendez: Apus Sachi *Alexis Tipton: Vulpecula Emma *Yuri Lowenthal: Sasuke Uchiha *Kate Higgins: Sakura Haruno *Tom Gibis: Shikamaru Nara *Colleen Villard: Ino Yamanaka *Robbie Rist: Choji Akimichi *Brian Donovan: Rock Lee *Michael Johnston: Mikleo *Carrie Keranen: Lailah *Kira Buckland: Edna, Izumo Kamiki *Ian Sinclair: Zaveid, Brook *Newton Pittman, Kate Higgins (young): Gray Fullbuster *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Erza Scarlet *Brittney Karbowski: Wendy Marvell *Jād Saxton: Carla *Bryce Papenbrook, Jeremy Shada (young): Romeo Conbolt *Brina Palencia: Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *David Wald: Gajeel Redfox *Fred Tatasciore: Pantherlily *Kristi Kang: Levy McGarden, Yuzuki Fuwa *Christopher R. Sabat, Brina Palencia (young): Roronoa Zoro *Sonny Strait: Usopp *Eric Vale: Sanji *Stephanie Young: Nico Robin *Patrick Seitz: Franky *Michelle Ruff: Rukia Kuchiki *Derek Stephen Prince: Uryu Ishida *Jamieson Price: Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Wally Wingert: Renji Abarai *Kyle Hebert: Ryuji "Bon" Suguro *Mona Marshall: Konekomaru "Koneko" Miwa *Brian Beacock: Renzo Shima *Austin Tindle: Karma Akabane *Clifford Chapin: Tomohito Sugino *Jerry Jewell: Yuma Isogai *Chris Burnett: Hiroto Maehara *Felecia Angelle: Manami Okuda *Leah Clark: Yukiko Kanzaki *Apphia Yu: Rio Nakamura *Morgan Garrett: Megu Kataoka *Michelle Rojas: Toka Yada *Sam Riegel: Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Natalie Hoover: Hinano Kurahashi *Max Mittelman: Taiga Okajima *Kyle Phillips: Sosuke Sugaya *Joel McDonald: Koki Mimura *Jamie Marchi: Rinka Hayami *Grant George: Ryunosuke Chiba *Chris Hackney: Kotaro Takebayashi *Cindy Robinson: Sumire Hara *Troy Baker: Ryoma Terasaka *Ogie Banks: Taisei Yoshida *Ben Lepley: Takuya Muramatsu *Tara Platt: Kirara Hazama *Ricco Fajardo: Itona Horibe Allies *Eden Riegel: Elysium *Tara Platt: Kido Saori "Athena" *Todd Haberkorn: Sagittarius Seiya *Dave Wittenberg: Libra Shiryu, Kakashi Hatake *Vic Mignogna: Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga *Bryce Papenbrook: Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Travis Willingham: Phoenix Ikki *Justin Briner: Aries Kiki *Bob Carter: Taurus Harbinger *Kate Higgins: Gemini Integra *Dameon Clarke: Leo Mycenae *Morgan Garrett: Scorpio Sonia *Melissa Fahn: Ophiuchus Shaina *Monica Rial: Pallas *Ray Chase: Titan *Tia Ballard: Raki *Bryn Apprill: Selene, Meredy, Ritsu *Paul St. Peter: Kurama *Alexis Tipton: Alisha Diphda *Robert McCollum: Jellal Fernandes *Leah Clark: Mavis Vermillion *John DiMaggio: Jimbei, Hercules *Steve Staley: Toshiro Hitsugaya *Megan Hollingshead: Rangiku Matsumoto *Johnny Yong Bosch: Yukio Okumura *Wendee Lee: Shura Kirigakure *Sonny Strait: Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Lex Lang: Tadaomi Karasuma *Martha Harms: Irina Jelavić/Bitch-sensei *Gideon Emery: Troy Redfield *Caitlin Glass: Madison Hawkeye *Chris Jai Alex: Ben Briggs *Steve Kramer: Gen Sarutobi *Trina Nishimura: Mikasa Sarutobi *Christopher R. Sabat: Chiron, Godzilla Celestial Spirits *Stephanie Sheh: Aries *Fred Tatasciore: Taurus *Brianna Knickerbocker (Gemi), Michelle Rojas (Mini): Gemini *Ray Chase: Cancer *Eric Vale: Loke / Leo *Kari Wahlgren: Virgo *Keith Silverstein: Scorpio *Sam Riegel: Sagittarius *Troy Baker: Capricorn *Megan Hollingshead: Aquarius *Monica Rial: Plue *Darin De Paul: Horologium Antagonists *Steven Blum: Nightmare, Tetra, Zabuza Momochi *Kyle McCarley: Venus *Neil Kaplan: Madara Uchiha *Patrick Seitz: Heldalf, Saberio *Crispin Freeman: Future Rogue Cheney, Itachi Uchiha *Marc Diraison: Genos Arclight *Andrew Love: Fleet Admiral Sakazuki / Akainu *Kyle Hebert: Sosuke Aizen *Ian Sinclair: Beelzebub, The Reaper *J. Michael Tatum: Shiro / Kotaro Yanagisawa, Acnologia, Salem, Eneru *Joel McDonald: Zeref Dragneel *Elric Timothy Atchison: Alma Kaiba *John Swasey: Almas, Crocodile *Laura Bailey: Era, Tier Harribel *Luci Christian: Mea *Travis Willingham: Sauk, Dominate, Neppa, Fafnir *Caitlin Glass: Ceuta *Matthew Mercer: Coleus, Pain *Robert McCollum: Taka *Eric Vale: Seta *Austin Tindle: Reba, Lunarre *Keith Silverstein: Vex, Coyote Starrk *Justin Cook: Zeta, Eustass Kid *Todd Haberkorn, Vic Mignogna (young): Obito Uchiha *Vic Mignogna: Nagato *Stephanie Sheh: Female Pain *Dorothy Elias-Fahn: Konan *Kirk Thornton: Kisame Hoshigaki *Roger Craig Smith: Deidara *Johnny Yong Bosch: Sasori, Hollow Ichigo *Brian Beacock: Hidan *Fred Tatasciore: Kakuzu, Ymir *Susan Dalian: Haku *Christine Marie Cabanos: Symonne *Rachel Robinson: Maltran, Medusa *Liam O'Brien: Efreet *Nika Futterman: Undine *Richard Epcar: Gnome, Hordy Jones *Kate Higgins: Sylph, Lilynette Gingerback *Micah Solusod: Midnight / Macbeth, Gakushu Asano *Jarrod Greene: Cobra / Erik *Alex Hirsch: Racer / Sawyer *Lindsay Seidel: Angel / Sorano Aguria *Troy Baker: Kama *Cindy Robinson: Cosmos *Erin Fitzgerald: Kamika *Samuel Vincent: Uosuke *Dave Wittenberg: Admiral Borsalino / Kizaru *Jason Douglas: Admiral Kuzan / Aokiji, Ares *Jason Liebrecht: Rob Lucci *Brian Drummond: Gecko Moria *Michael McConnohie: Baraggan Louisenbarin *Tony Oliver: Ulquiorra Schiffer *Michael Sinterniklaas: Nnoitora Gilga *David Vincent: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Cris George: Blackheart *Josh Grelle: Teppei Araki *Kaiji Tang: Ren Sakakibara *Ben Diskin: Natsuhiko Koyama *Robbie Daymond: Tomoya Seo *Xander Mobus: Loki *Christopher R. Sabat: Fenrir *Dee Bradley Baker: Nemean Lion, The Kraken Minor Characters *Paul St. Peter: Xandes *Amber Connor: Maotelus *Sam Riegel: Subaru / Saturn (Flashbacks), Mephisto Pheles *David Vincent: Virgo Fudo (Flashbacks) *Tony Oliver: Minato Namikaze (Flashbacks) *Laura Bailey: Kushina Uzumaki (Flashbacks) *Stephanie Sheh: Rin Nohara (Flashbacks) *Michael Sorich: Gamabunta *Dave Wittenberg: Gamakichi *Patrick Seitz: Aoda, Hades, Isshin Kurosaki (Flashbacks) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Katsuyu *Liam O'Brien: Zenrus (Flashbacks) *Chris Niosi: Dezel (Flashbacks) *Steven Blum: Igneel (Flashbacks) *R Bruce Elliott: Makarov Dreyar (Flashbacks) *Todd Haberkorn: E.N.D. *Travis Willingham, Chris Burnett (young): Portgas D. Ace (Flashbacks) *Bryn Apprill: Shirahoshi (Flashbacks) *Doug Erholtz: Kisuke Urahara (Flashbacks) *Wendee Lee: Yoruichi Shihoin (Flashbacks) *Quinton Flynn: Kon (Flashbacks) *Kate Higgins: Karin Kurosaki (Flashbacks) *Janice Kawaye: Yuzu Kurosaki (Flashbacks) *Darrel Guilbeau: Amaimon *Kirk Thornton: Shiro Fujimoto (Flashbacks) *Cherami Leigh: Yuri Egin (Flashbacks) *Caitlin Glass: Hiromi Shiota (Flashbacks) *Matthew Mercer: Yusei Shiota (Flashbacks) *Lauren Landa: Kotomi Shiota (Flashbacks) *Michael McConnohie: Hayabusa Shiota (Flashbacks), Commander Elias Forton *Whitney Rodgers: Aguri Yukimura (Flashbacks) *Bob Carter: Odin *Dave Boat: Thor *Jamie Marchi: Freya *Ian Sinclair: Tyr *Christopher R. Sabat: Zeus *Richard Epcar: Poseidon *Rachel Robinson: Hera *Troy Baker: Apollo *Martha Harms: Aphrodite *Brina Palencia: Artemis *Kara Edwards: Athena *Fred Tatasciore: Hephaestus *Joel McDonald: Hermes Movie Characters *???: Additional Voices *Aaron Dismuke *Alexis Tipton *Amanda C. Miller *Amber Lee Connors *Ashly Burch *Austin Tindle *Ben Diskin *Ben Pronsky *Brian Drummond *Bryn Apprill *Caitlin Glass *Cam Clarke *Chris Burnett *Chris Cason *Chris Niosi *Chris Rager *Chris Tergliafera *Christopher Ayres *Christopher Bevins *Christopher R. Sabat *Chuck Huber *Clifford Chapin *Cris George *Dallas Reid *Daman Mills *David Matranga *Dee Bradley Baker *Derek Stephen Prince *Dwayne Johnson *Edward Bosco *Elizabeth Maxwell *Elric Timothy Atchison *Emily Fajardo *Erica Lindbeck *Fred Tatasciore *Ian Sinclair *Jalen K. Cassell *Jamie Marchi *Jarrod Greene *JB Blanc *Jennifer Alyx *Jerry Jewell *Jill Harris *Joel McDonald *John DiMaggio *John Wesley Go *Josh Grelle *Julie Ann Taylor *Julie Maddalena *Justin Briner *Justin Cook *Kaiji Tang *Karen Strassman *Kari Wahlgren *Kent Williams *Kyle Phillips *Laura Bailey *Laura Post *Lauren Landa *Lex Lang *Liam O'Brien *Lucien Dodge *Marieve Herington *Mark Stoddard *Marisha Ray *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Melissa Fahn *Micah Solusod *Michelle Rojas *Mick Wingert *Mike McFarland *Misty Lee *Monica Rial *Morgan Berry *Morgan Garrett *Natalie Hoover *Nolan North *Patrick Seitz *Quinton Flynn *Ricco Fajardo *Richard Epcar *Robbie Daymond *Robert McCollum *Robin Atkin Downes *Ryan Reynolds *Sam Riegel *Sandy Fox *Skyler Davenport *Spike Spencer *Steven Blum *Taliesin Jaffe *Thomas Brodie-Sangster *Travis Willingham *Troy Baker *Veronica Taylor *Xander Mobus *Yuri Lowenthal Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Director: ??? *Assistant ADR Director: ??? *ADR Editor: ??? *ADR Scriptwriter: ??? *ADR Spotter: ??? Story Arcs Introduction Arc: Prologue-Chapter 3 Chapters #Prologue #Chapter 1 Movies #Movie 1: Grand World #Movie 2: Dragon Cry #Movie 3: Rise of Jupiter Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Saint Seiya Category:Naruto Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales Series Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Assassination Classroom